Daniel Stevenson
by Dr Ally
Summary: House amnésique...
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle Fics, ATTENTION SPOILERS SAISON 3

Scène1: Un bar

_Le bar est assez vieux, sale avec un petit côté « rassemblement de Bikers ». On compte une petite dizaine de clients, tous un peu louches. Le jukebox joue de vieux airs de country « so american ». House est assis au comptoir, il n'en est pas à son premier whisky sec, sa canne accrochée au dossier de son tabouret. Il semble vouloir se vider la tête, il est légèrement émeché mais lucide. A deux tabourets de lui, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, barbu, motard et tatoué, le regarde. Il a l'air sympathique mais il est assez costaud._

Le barbu -Pourquoi vous avez une canne?

House, _sans même le regarder, avant d'avaler une autre gorgée_ -Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

Le barbu, _décontenancé_ -OK, vaut mieux que je te laisse (_se lève_)

House -Non, reste, si tu as envie de me poser d'autres questions à la con n'hésite pas. Tiens! Moi j'en ai une pour toi: ça te fait quoi de savoir que tu es le fruit de l'accouplement de ta mère avec un phacochère?

_Il semble que la musique est moins fortes, les autres clients baissent le tons et semblent suivre d'un oeil la scène_.

Le barbu, _rire nerveux_ -Je crois que tu as assez bu, tu ferais mieux de partir, mec!

House -Je paye, j'ai le droit de rester et c'est pas toi avec ton vieux look de Village People qui va m'en dissuader, mec!

_Deux types se rapprochent du barbu, un peu menaçant_.

House, _hilare_ -Laisse-moi deviner. Toi t'es l'indien et toi le policier.(_Au barbu_) Elles ont l'air sympa tes copines. Dans le coin vous devez vous faire pas mal d'argent, c'est combien de l'heure?

_Un des client a une réaction « Ouhla, il aurait peut-être pas du dire ça »_

Le barbu, _avec un air plus méchant_ -Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes.

House -Sinon quoi, vous allez me filer un casque de chantier et me forcer à chanter (il _fait les gestes_) Y-M-C-A?

Le barbu -Ecoute moi bien connard, si tu te casses pas dans la minute qui suit, on t'explose la tête.

_House finie son verre tranquillement, tout le monde semble attendre, en suspens, la suite des évenements._

House -A moins que ce ne soit avec un lémurien(_se tournant vers le barbu pour lui expliquer avec un très léger sourire_) que ta mère s'est accouplé.

_Brusquement une bagarre s'engage un 3 contre 1,5( House+ sa canne). House se débrouille assez bien, il en a mis un à terre, en frappe un autre lorsque le troisième lui fracasse un tabouret sur la tête. Il s'écroule, les clients désertent le bar pendant que le patron appelle la police. Les sons s'éloignent, les images se ralentissent puis c'est le trou noir pour House._

Scène2: une chambre d'hôpital.21h15

_House ouvre les yeux, une jeune femme en blouse blanche regarde son dossier lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'il est réveillé._

La jeune femme -Bonjour étranger!

House, _groggy_ -Hum!

_La jeune femme, passe la lumière de sa petite lampe sur les yeux azurs de House pour vérifier ses réflexes._

La jeune femme -je suis le Dr.Wilder. Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom?

House-Pas vraiment...

Dr Wilder -Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes?

House - Un mardi du mois de mars.

Dr Wilder -Savez-vous ce qui vous est arrivé?

House -J'en ai une petite idée. Sans doute une fête trop arrosée parce que j'ai un de ces mal de crâne.(_il se tient le front_)

Dr Wilder -Vous avez été amené ici suite à une bagarre dans un bar. On a fracassé un tabouret sur votre tête ce qui semble avoir affecté votre mémoire.

House -Une amnésie temporaire.

Dr Wilder -Exact!

House -Je peux voir le scan?

Dr Wilder, _lui tendant son scanner_ -Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose?

House -De strictement rien, mais j'ai l'impression d'être assez famillier des hôpitaux.

Scène 3: Flash-Back: 20h30, l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro.

Bureau de Cuddy

_Cuddy travaille, Wilson frappe et entre dans son bureau, un dossier à la main._

Wilson -Voilà le dossier que vous m'avez demandé.

Cuddy -Merci. Vous avez vu House?

Wilson -Oui, il est partie il y a environ une demi-heure

Cuddy, _soupire_ -Evidemment. Il devait me rendre ses dossiers en retard.

Wilson -Soyez clémente il a eu une dure journée.

_Cuddy regarde Wilson avec un air "on est bien en train de parler de House_"

Wilson, _explicite sa réflexion_ -Il a perdu un patient, à une heure près il lui sauvait la vie.

_Cuddy reste silencieuse, elle semble triste pour House_.

Wilson -Il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude, comme d'habitude.

_Wilson quitte le bureau_

Scène 4: 21h45, une chambre d'hôpital

_House sort de la salle de bain pour retourner dans son lit, il se tient la tête. Il semble souffrir, il s'allonge difficilement sur son lit._

_Le dr Wilder entre dans la chambre, elle tient un dossier dans les mains et sort de sa blouse un gobelet de café qu'elle tend à House_.

Dr Wilder -Ce n'est pas souvent que je ramène du café clandestinement à un patient.

House -Ce n'est pas souvent que vous avez à traiter le cas d'un amnésique qui à la gueule de bois.

Dr Wilder, _sourie_ -C'est vrai! (_marque une pause_) J'ai vérifié à l'accueil personne n'a téléphoné pour vous. (_elle sort de sous le lit un sac en plastique dans lequel se trouve les affaires de House. Elle retourne le sac sur le lit, surprenant House allongé)_ Nous n'avons pas trouvé de portefeuille sur vous mais peut-être que nous sommes passé à côté d'indice.

House -Allez-y Sherlock, je vous regarde à l'oeuvre.

_Le dr Wilder fouille minutieusement dans les affaires de Greg: les poches du jeans son vide, la chemise est froissée, la veste vide également, elle déplie un tee-shirt sur lequel est écrit:"Le cynisme c'est voir les choses telles qu'elles sont et non telles qu'elles devraient être" signé Oscar Wilde._

Dr Wilder,_perplexe_ -Apparemment vous avez beaucoup d'humour!

_House sourit.Elle finit par remettre les affaires dans le sac, puis s'asseoit à côté de House, un bloc-notes en main_.

Dr Wilder- Est-ce que des choses vous sont revenus depuis tout à l'heure?

House, _levant les yeux sur le côté_ -Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai quelques indices: si je ne peux pas me fier à ma mémoire, je peux toujours compter sur mon corps. Je n'ai pas d'alliance donc pas marié (_le dr Wilder prend des notes_), pas de tatouages, de piercing donc je ne suis ni un Bikers, ni une drag-Queen (_le Dr Wilder sourie de même pour House_). Ma jambe droite me fait atrocement souffrir, distrophie du muscle, la cause:mystère. Ah, j'ai deux cicatrices faites par des balles une au niveau du cou, l'autre à l'abdomen. Sinon, j'ai les yeux bleus, les cheveux bruns (un peu dégarni) et le sens de l'humour.

Dr Wilder -Vous permettez que je prenne une photo pour les autorités

House -Laissez-moi aller dans la salle de bain avec votre appareil et j'immortaliserais mon meilleur profil.

Dr Wilder, _qui ne trouve pas ça très drôle_ -On devrait peut-être ajouter immature?

House, _sourie marque une pause, puis, plus grave_ -Il y a un nom qui me trotte dans la tête: Daniel Stevenson...

Dr Wilder -C'est votre nom?

House -Non, c'est juste un nom qui revient sans arrêt.

Dr Wilder -Je vais aller voir sur internet et je vais donner votre signalement à la police.

_Elle se lève pour quitter la pièce_

House -Attendez, vous ne voulez pas attendre un peu avant de lancer les recherches?

Dr Wilder, _ne comprenant pas_ -Pourquoi?

House -Je sais pas. Je n'ai aucun souvenir mais il y a des choses... C'est comme si certaines choses même effacées me faisait sentir leur présence... Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part, je ressens comme une profonde solitude (_il soupire_). Laissez tomber, je dit n'importe quoi.

Dr Wilder -Non, pas du tout, je comprend. Vous savez certaines personnes sont des solitaires mais ça ne les empèchent pas d'avoir une famille. C'est le fait de ne pas avoir d'alliance qui vous inquiète?

House -Regardez-moi, j'ai plus d'une quarantaine d'année et je ne suis pas marié.

Dr Wilder -Peut-être que vous êtes contre le mariage, que vous vivez avec votre femme, vos 5 enfants dans un pavillon de banlieu avec un chien qui s'appelle Rufus.

House -Si c'était le cas, je serrais bedonnant et je ne trainerais pas dans des bars crasseux.

Dr Wilder -Peut-être que vous êtes gay.

House -Je ne pense pas.

Dr Wilder -Pourquoi?

House, _la fixant droit dans les yeux avec un charme dévastateur_ -Parce que sinon, je ne vous trouverez pas aussi séduisante au point de me demander si un amnésique peut inviter son docteur à diner.

_Le dr Wilder est un peu gênée, mais aussi très flattée_.

Scène 5: 21h30:Un bar, plus classe que celui de la première scène.

_Cameron, Chase et Foreman à une table boivent des bières_.

Foreman -J'avais jamais vu House dans cette état!

Cameron -Je crois qu'il avait de la sympathie pour le gosse.

Chase -House déteste les gamin, même les mourants.

Cameron -Celui-ci était différent, il était comme House: cynique, pessimiste et un peu prétentieux.

Foreman -Plus pour très longtemps.

_Silence_

Cameron -On aurait pu inviter House quand même.

Foreman -Il ne serait pas venu, il ne vient jamais.

Chase -Il doit être chez lui, à jouer je ne sais quel morceaux tristes sur son piano.

Foreman -Ou à coucher avec je ne sais quelle call girl à la plastique de rêve.

Cameron -Ou à boire dans je ne sais quel bar miteux.

Chase -Sale journée!

Scène6: 22h30 Commissariat de police,

_un homme de dos, le combiné de téléphone à l'oreille, une photo faxée de House à la main._

L'homme -Et vous dites, qu'il ne se souvient de rien?

Voix au téléphone, c'est le Dr Wilder - C'est ça, il est atteint d'amnésie temporaire, si vous pouviez vérifier dans vos fichier s'il a été porté disparu.

L'homme -Vous savez il faut attendre 24h avant de considérer qu'un adulte a disparu et il n'est chez vous que depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Ce que je peux faire c'est regarder s'il a un casier judiciaire. Nous avons un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale depuis peu, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose,des délits, des contraventions, je vous préviens dés que j'ai du nouveau.

Dr Wilder -Merci Agent Tritter!

Tritter -Mais de rien.

_Il raccroche, regarde le fax en souriant, le roule en boule et le lance dans la poubelle_.

Scène7: 22h45, la cafeteria d'un hôpital

_House est assis à une table, il a remis ses vêtements par dessus sa blouse d'hôpital, c'est un peu bizarre mais la blouse s'accorde assez bien avec sa chemise.Il mange un paquet de chips en regardant un magazine féminin qui trainait sur une des tables._

_Un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année s'installe à la table juste à côté avec un café, il parle au téléphone_.

Le jeune homme -Pour le moment je n'en sait pas plus, tu connais les médecins moins il t'en dise mieux il se porte. Dés que j'ai des nouvelles je te tiens au courant, bye.

_Il raccroche, goute son café, un dégout se lie sur son visage, il regarde le sachet de sucre sur la table de House._

Le jeune homme -Excusez-moi je peut vous prendre ce sachet?

House, _jouant les dealers_ -Je vous le fait pour 20dollars, promis c'est du pure! (_sourie_)

Le jeune homme,_ qui sourie mais avec difficulté_ -Vous prenez les cartes de crédit?

House -J'ai oublié (i_l rie_), allez-y servez-vous!

Le jeune Homme -Merci.

_Pause, sa jambe tremble il a l'air nerveux, il ne cesse de regarder sa montre. House l'observe discrètement_.

House, _en lisant son magazine pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère_ -Vous saviez que la championne de tricot toute catégorie était mexicaine? Une sacrée info qu'on détient là. Moi j'aurais pensé qu'elle était, je sais pas, écossaise, il fait tellement froid là-bas qu'il faut tricoté vite pour rhabiller toute la famille. Ou Danoise, Finlandaise, mais mexicaine! En même temps c'est vrai que c'est le pays du poncho!

Le jeune homme, _pensif_ -Et des Lamas.

House -Le Machu Pichu

Le jeune homme, _sortant de ses pensées_ - Ah non, je crois que le Machu pichu est au Pérou.

House, _fronçant les sourcils_ -Ah! Alors Salma Hayek!

Le jeune homme -Le Rio Bravo!

House -John Wayne, Dean Martin en proie aux malfrats.

Le jeune homme -J'adore ce film.

_Pause_

House -Votre petite amie est hospitalisé, c'est ça?

Le jeune homme, _surpris_ -Comment vous le savez?

House -Votre accent du texas me dit que vous n'êtes pas d'ici, ce n'est donc pas un membre de votre famille qui est hospitalisé, vous vous êtes habillé en vitesse car vous avez mal boutonné votre chemise c'est donc quelqu'un avec qui vous vivez, vous avez sourie quand j'ai cité Salma Hayek donc vous êtes hétéro (en plus vous aimez les westerns) donc c'est votre petite amie.

_Le jeune homme n'est pas vraiment époustouflé par la démonstration, il est surtout inquiet._

House, _plus sérieux_ -Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Le jeune Homme - Hémoragie interne! Hier elle est allée faire de l'escalade avec des amis, elle a fait une chute mais elle a refusée de voir un médecin, et aujourd'hui on est ici.

House -Que vous ont dit les médecins

Le jeune homme -Qu'ils ne pouvaient rien me dire pour l'instant. Tous des sales cons prétentieux. Ils ne veulent pas s'encombrer des patients, ce ne sont que des corps à ouvrir. Le médecin est venu me voir en me disant qu'il allait bien s'occuper de Martha. Ma petite amie s'appelle Mina, il ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom qui était noté en gros sur le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains! Et je ne vous parle pas des familles des patients, j'ai attendu plus d'une heure avant d'avoir les premières explications!

House -Vous savez, c'est un moyen pour eux de se protéger. S'ils sympathisent trop avec les patients et leurs familles ils ne sont plus assez objectifs pour les soigner.

Le jeune homme -Je ne leur demande pas de faire un barbecue un samedi, je veux juste qu'il regarde ma petite amie en se disant que c'est un être humain et non une statistique ou un dossier.

_House reste silencieux et touché par cette phrase. Le jeune homme se lève_

Le jeune homme -Merci pour le sucre et la discussion, il vaut mieux que je retourne au près d'elle maintenant.

House -Bien Sure. Bon Courage!

Le jeune homme -Merci.

_Il s'en va._

_Le dr Wilder entre dans la caféteria_

Dr Wilder -Vous voilà! Vous devriez remonter dans votre chambre et essayer de vous reposer.

House -On pourrait essayer à deux? (_elle rie_) Je ne connais même pas votre prénom!

Dr Wilder -Moi non plus.

House, _fait semblant de rire de bon coeur puis reprenant un relatif sérieux_ -Appelez-moi Daniel.

Dr Wilder -Et bien Daniel, je m'appelle Sofia

House- Enchantée Sofia!

Sofia -Moi de même. Et maintenant on pourrait peut-être remonter dans votre chambre.

House, _rapprochant son visage du sien_ -Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien y faire?

Sofia, _avec une voix aguichante_ -Vous pourriez y dormir seul!

House, _se lève et la suit vers l'ascenceur_ -Vous n'étes vraiment pas marrante, Lisa.

Sofia -Sofia! Je m'appelle Sofia!

House, _montant dans l'ascenceur_ -Ah oui c'est vrai, excusez-moi!

_Ils sont maintenant dans l'ascenceur qui monte vers l'étage où séjourne House_.

Sofia -J'ai prévenu la police.

House -M'enfin, ce ne sont que des réflexions, on ne peut pas vraiment qualifier que je vous harcèle.

Sofia (_amusé et agacé_) -Au cas où quelqu'un donnerez votre signalement.

House -Ah, ça!

Sofia -Vous avez de la chance, un des policiers me devait un service, il va vérifier dans ses fichiers.

House -Peut-être que je suis un trafiquant de tabourets de bars recherché internationalement.

Sofia, _rie_ -Si c'est le cas Tritter...

_La jambe de House semble laché, il tombe, elle le fait souffrir horriblement, la porte de l'ascenceur s'ouvre, Sofia appelle une infirmière avec un fauteuil. Elles y mettent House_.

House, _qui se tord de douleur_ -Je vous en supplie de la Vicodine!


	2. Chapter 2

Scène 8: devant l'appartement de House. 23H30

_Wilson frappe, puis sonne mais personne ne répond. Il finit par sortir de son manteau un double de la clé. Il ouvre la porte et entre._

_Il allume la lumière, il n'y a personne. Wilson soupire, sur le piano se trouve le portefeuille de House. Wilson prend un petit air « Il est impossible ». Il téléphone à House qui est sur messagerie. Il laisse un message._

Wilson- House c'est moi, il est 23h30, tu n'es toujours pas rentré! Je suppose que tu es dans un bar miteux à te saouler (tu n'as pris que tes billets). N'oublie pas que tu dois bosser demain. Fais gaffe à toi!

_Il raccroche._

Scène 9: Une chambre d'hôpital, 23h45

_House somnole sur son lit, il transpire, ses yeux sont injectés de sang._

_Le Dr Wilder entre et vérifie ses constantes_.

Sofia -Ca va mieux?

House – La douleur est plus supportable.

Sofia –On vous a donné un peu de morphine.

House –Donnez m'en plus!

Sofia – Vous avez déjà eu la dose maximale.

House, _suppliant_ – S'il vous plaît! J'aimerais dormir un peu.

_Sofia vérifie que personne n'arrive puis injecte une dose à House_.

House, _avant de sombrer dans le sommeil_ -Merci!

Scène 10:Le Plainsboro Princeton Hospital, le lendemain, 13h

_Le Dr Cuddy entre en furie dans le bureau de House où il ne se trouve pas, dans la salle de réunion adjacente, Chase, Cameron et Foreman travaillent sur des dossiers_.

Cuddy, _en colère_ -Où est House?

_Les trois larbins relèvent la tête._

Foreman, _après avoir retiré le crayon de papiers qu'il avait dans la bouche_ – Et bien, il n'est pas là.

Cuddy -Il vous a téléphoné? Vous savez Pourquoi il est absent?

Chase – Vous connaissez House! Il ne fait que ce qui lui chante.

_Cuddy repart énervée, les trois docteurs se regardent un peu perplexes_.

Scène 11: Une chambre d'hôpital. 13H30

_House se réveille, il regarde ce qu'il y a autour de lui. Dos à lui, regardant par la fenêtre le Dr Wilder._

House – Bonjour!

Sofia, _se retournant avec un grand sourire_ -Et Bonjour! Vous vous sentez mieux?

House – Maintenant que vous êtes là évidemment!

Sofia, _rie_ – Des souvenirs vous sont revenus?

House -Pas vraiment!

Sofia – La police n'a pas de nouvelles infos. Pour ce qui est de Daniel Stevenson, je n'ai rien trouvé sur internet.

_House soupire, il essaye de se lever de son lit avec difficulté, Sofia l'aide_.

House – Vous savez, je commence à me dire que si ça se trouve je suis le Jason Bourne du New Jersey! Un agent des services secrets.

Sofia, _en riant_-Vous n'avez pas vraiment le physique de Matt Damon!

House _sourit sarcastique_ – Merci! Allez, laissez-moi! Je vais aller faire un brin de toilette et vérifier si je n'ai pas un implant caché dans une partie de mon anatomie.

_Il entre dans la salle de bains, Sofia quitte la chambre pour retourner travailler_.

Scène 12 : Le bureau de Wilson, 14h00

_Il travaille sur son ordinateur. Cuddy entre sans frapper_.

Cuddy,_ en colère_ –Où est-il ?

Wilson, _sans comprendre_ –Qui ?

Cuddy – A votre avis ! Est-ce qu'il est trop saoul pour venir travailler ? A moins qu'il ne se soit réveillé à l'autre bout du pays dans un motel miteux ! Je veux savoir où il est ! Je le paye, il me doit des heures !

Wilson –Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver. Je suis passé chez lui hier soir il n'y avait personne.

Cuddy – Et ça ne vous inquiète pas ?

Wilson – Je connais House depuis des années, j'ai appris à ne plus m'inquiéter

Cuddy, _perplexe_ –Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il faudrait attendre combien de jour avant que vous ne vous alarmiez. Ce n'est pas comme ci Gregory House était un sale gosse immature et orgueilleux capable de commettre d'énormes bêtises pouvant le mettre en péril. Mais puisque vous n'êtes pas inquiet, je vous laisse.

_Cuddy quitte le bureau, laissant Wilson pensif, peu à peu son visage devient inquiet. Puis, rapidement, il se lève, enlève sa blouse, met son manteau, prend ses clés et quitte le bureau._

Scène 13 : Un hôpital

_House se promène dans les couloirs, il fait marcher sa jambe pour qu'elle lui semble moins douloureuse. Il finit par s'asseoir et regarde passer les gens. Quand soudain passe trois médecins en blouse blanche, assez jeunes. Il y a une brunette aux cheveux assez longs, un blond avec une cravate immonde et une afro-américaine classe. House les regarde passé comme au ralentie, il sourie._

Un enfant –Pourquoi, tu souris.

_House regarde l'enfant qui vient de se poster devant lui, il a une dizaine d'année, il tient une perfusion reliée à son bras, il porte une casquette pour cacher son crâne chauve_.

House –Parce que j'ai cru reconnaître des gens que je ne connais pas.

L'enfant –Ah ! (_pause_) Je m'appelle Eric (_il lui tend la main_)

House, _lui sert la main_ –Danny ! Pourquoi tu es là !

L'enfant – Plus de leucocyte, et toi ?

House –Plus de mémoire !

L'enfant –Ca c'est vraiment pas cool ! Tu ne te souviens de rien du tout ?

House –Rien !

L'enfant, _s'assoit à côté de lui_ –Tu ne te souviens pas de ta maman ?

House –Non !

L'enfant –Défois quand j'oublie des choses, comme le nom d'un film, d'un copain que j'ai pas vu depuis longtemps ou d'un plat que j'ai mangé, ma maman me conseille de fermer les yeux, de respirer doucement et de me concentrer. Au bout d'un moment il y a des images qui apparaissent, ou des senteurs, ou des sons et à ce moment là, il faut attraper le souvenir qu'on était venu chercher.

House, _avec un regard méfiant_ –Avoue ! En faite tu es le psychiatre de l'hôpital ?

L'enfant, _sourie_ – Nan, le psy ici il ressemble au pingouin dans Batman mais en plus sympathique et sans l'odeur de poisson.

_House et l'enfant sourient._

Scène 14 : Plainsboro Princeton Hospital, 15h

_La chambre d'un patient. Cameron fait un prélèvement de sang, pendant que Chase note les constantes dans un dossier_.

Cameron, _qui a finis le prélèvement_ –Voilà M. Parker, nous aurons le résultat dans quelques heures.

_Ils quittent la chambre_.

Cameron, _en marchant_ –Et si House avait eu un accident. On sait qu'il n'est pas du genre à suivre les limitations de vitesse.

Chase –s'il était mort, la morgue aurait trouvé son portefeuille avec sa carte de médecin et aurait appelé l'hôpital.

Cameron,_ s'arrête_ – Merci d'essayer de me rassurer mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter car ça ne marche pas vraiment.

Chase – Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter te t'inquiéter. C'est un grand garçon.

_Chase s'en va, laissant Cameron au milieu du couloir_.

Scène 15 : Les admissions de l'autre Hôpital, 15h30

_Wilson entre_.

Wilson, _à l'infirmière des admissions_ – Bonjour, je suis le Dr Wilson, oncologue au P/P Hospital. Avez-vous admis ces seize dernières heures un Gregory House d'une quarantaine d'année, grand, les yeux bleus, avec une canne.

L'infirmière, _méfiante_ –Vous avez une carte qui me prouve que vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être ?

_Wilson sort sa carte et lui montre._

L'infirmière –Kate ! (_une autre infirmière les rejoint_)

Kate –Oui !

L'infirmière – Ca te dit quelque chose Gregory House ?

Kate –Non !

L'infirmière –Il aurait été admis dans la nuit. Une quarantaine d'année, grand avec les yeux bleus.

Kate – Je me demande si on n'a pas un inconnu à la morgue qui a ce signalement.

_Elle regarde sur l'ordinateur. De l'autre côté du comptoir, Wilson est devenu pâle, il avale sa salive avec difficulté, les larmes lui viennent presque aux yeux._

Kate –Est-ce qu'il a un vieux tatouage d'Elvis sur le bras gauche ?

_Wilson éclate de rire_

Wilson, _se reprenant_ –Excusez-moi c'est nerveux. Non, il n'a pas de tatouage. (_Pause_) Par contre sa cuisse droite est atrophiée.

_Une infirmière qui est arrivé au cours de la discussion, semble intriguée_.

L'infirmière 2 – Une cuisse atrophiée ? Il Boîte alors ! Vous avez dit les yeux bleus ?

Wilson, _avec une lueur dans les yeux_ –Oui !

L'infirmière 2 –Et pas mal de charme ?

Wilson, _sourie_ –Oui !

L'infirmière –Suivez-moi, je crois savoir où il est.

_Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers l'ascenseur_.

Scène 16 : La chambre de House

_House regarde General Hospital où un médecin apprend à une femme qu'il a retrouvé son frère, tombé dans une crevasse durant l'ascension du Kilimandjaro._

_Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. La porte s'ouvre sur le Dr Wilder_

Sofia – Gregory, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait vous voir.

House – Je m'appelle Gregory ?

Wilson, _passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, un peu ému_ –Tu t'appelles Grégory House.

_House reste perplexe sur son lit. Sofia et Wilson s'approche de lui_.

Sofia – Vous ne vous souvenez toujours de rien ?

House, _semblant chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire_ – Non, désolé !

_Il marque une pause, Sofia semble embarrassée, Wilson soupire_.

House, _à Wilson_ –Et vous êtes ?

Wilson –Je m'appelle James Wilson, je suis oncologue au Plainsboro Princeton Hospital et je suis ton meilleur ami depuis plus d'une quinzaine d'année.

House –Ca me rassure l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que vous étiez mon petit ami.

_Ils rient tous les trois._

Sofia – Il vaut mieux que je vous laisse, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

_Elle quitte la chambre._

House – Alors qu'est-ce que je fais dans la vie ?

Wilson – Tu es à la tête du département de diagnostique de l'hôpital, tu es le meilleur diagnosticien du monde.

House –Alors je suppose que je n'ai pas de famille.

Wilson –Non

House – Même pas un divorce ?

Wilson – Non

House –Alors peut-être un chien ?

Wilson –Non (_pause_) Par contre tu as un rat, il s'appelle Steve McQueen.

House , _sourie_–C'est un début.

Wilson – L'amnésie est temporaire, d'ici quelques jours, les souvenirs reviendront. Pour le moment je vais te ramener chez toi. Tu pourras te reposer et essayer de te souvenir de qui tu es, enfin le mieux se serait que tu ne te souviennes pas de tout mais ça il y a peu de chance que ça marche, alors profitons de ces quelques instants de répit.

_House le regarde avec incompréhension_.

Wilson – Tu comprendras en temps voulu. Allez vient.

_House prend ses quelques affaires et quitte la chambre avec Wilson_.

Scène 17: Le bureau de Wilson, 18h00

_Wilson range des papiers dans sa mallette_.

Cuddy – Des nouvelles ?

_Wilson sursaute, Cuddy est dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec son manteau et son sac._

Wilson, _gêné_ – Oui, sa jambe semble avoir encore fait des siennes.

Cuddy, _méfiante_ – C'est encore une de vos ruses pour le protéger.

Wilson, _énervé_ – Vous pouvez cesser un instant d'être…. Mmm… pénible !House est cloué au lit avec une jambe qui lui fait souffrir le martyr et tous ce que vous trouvez à me dire c'est : «Menteur !». Ca ne m'amuse pas de vous raconter des mensonges, de couvrir toutes ses fantaisies mais là il a réellement une bonne raison d'être absent, alors arrêtez de me regarder avec votre air de…de…de petite fille pas contente et rentrez chez vous, avoir un semblant de vie sociale.

_Cuddy reste muette puis finis par s'en aller._

_Wilson souffle un grand coup, il a eut chaud._

Scène 18 : L'appartement de House.

_House est au piano, après avoir essayé quelques touches maladroitement, les automatismes se remettent en place et il se met à jouer The Entertainer. Il sourie_.

_On frappe à la porte. House ne bouge pas, il semble apeuré_.

Wilson, _crie derrière la porte_ –C'est moi ! Ouvre.

_House ouvre la porte, Wilson entre, pose sa mallette à côté du canapé sur lequel il s'affale_.

House –Tu n'as rien dit à personne ?

Wilson – Non. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je le dise puisque tu ne te souviens de rien?

House – La seule chose que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas perdre la face, me montrer vulnérable devant les gens de l'hôpital.

Wilson – Tu devrais poser une semaine de vacances, le temps de te rappeler.

House –Si je m'absente ça va paraître suspect, il faut que j'y retourne dés demain.

Wilson, _effaré_ –Mais tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas exercer si tu ne te souviens plus de rien !

House –Je me suis souvenu comment jouer du piano en 5 minutes, juste en appuyant sur les touches. Pour ce qui est de la médecine je peux faire pareil.

_Wilson reste muet_.

House –Il faut juste que tu m'éclaires sur les trois médecins avec lesquels je travaille. Comment tu m'as dit déjà Boorman, Cage et Lemon ? _(il va dans la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau)_

Wilson – Foreman, Chase et Cameron. Tu as raison, il vaut mieux te remettre dans le bain le plus tôt possible (_avec un air de comploteur, fière de son coup_). On en a pour une bonne partie de la nuit.

_Sonnerie de la porte_.

House –Voilà les pizzas. (_Il va à la porte, règle les pizzas les prend et vient s'installer à côté de Wilson sur le canapé. Il prend une pilule de vicodine et frotte sa cuisse douloureuse_). Alors par qui commençons-nous ?

Wilson –Je pense qu'il faut commencer par le Dr Cuddy !

House –Qui est-ce ?

Wilson, _avec un sourire quelque peu machiavélique_ – Le Dr Lisa Cuddy est notre chef. Elle dirige l'hôpital, mais c'est surtout (_mange une bouchée de pizza, mâche longtemps pour faire durer le suspens_)… Ta petite amie.

House, _étonné_ –Vraiment ?

Wilson, _en mangeant toujours_ –Ouais. Vous êtes ensemble depuis trois mois. Mais vous cacher votre relation à l'hôpital, vous faites semblant de ne pas vraiment vous entendre tout en étant un peu taquin. (_Rie_) Tu m'as raconté que parfois tu entrais en trombe dans son bureau, vous faisiez semblant de vous engueuler, Cuddy fermait les stores et que là ça devenait sacrément torride. (_House mange sa pizza pendue aux lèvres de Wilson_) Tu es fou amoureux d'elle mais tu ne lui a pas encore dit (tu as peur de t'engager).

House –Et elle ?

Wilson – C'est simple depuis que vous êtes ensemble, elle rayonne littéralement. Pourtant vous êtes assez libre. Vous ne vous voyez pas tout le temps. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'est pas inquiétée de ton absence. Je lui ai dit que tu étais resté au lit à cause de ta jambe.

House –Bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « un peu taquin » ?

Wilson –Tu n'hésites pas à faire des réflexions sur ses décolletés, à flirter avec un peu d'ironie.

House, _compréhensif_ –Et pour les autres médecins ?

Wilson – Il y a le docteur Robert Chase, il est australien. Son père était une légende dans le milieu. Il travaille avec toi parce qu'il a été pistonné, c'est un hypocrite, un cafteur mais tu le garde parce qu'il est bon.

House –Est-ce qu'on s'entend bien quand même ?

Wilson – Depuis la mort de son père vous êtes un peu plus proche. (_Il se penche vers House pour lui faire une confidence)_ Il faut que tu saches que Chase est gay. Il sortait avec un type de la compta et puis il y a quelques mois ils ont rompu. On raconte qu'il serait amoureux de toi…

House, _embarrassé_ –Ben ça !

Wilson – Après il y a le docteur Alison Cameron, jolie brunette, c'est celle qui a le plus d'éthique dans ta team. C'est une bosseuse.

House – Et personnellement ?

Wilson – Elle s'est marié très jeune avec un homme en stade terminal de cancer, ce qui la rend très réaliste, parfois fataliste. Ah et vous avez couchés ensemble il y a un an. (House est surpris) Vous aviez beaucoup bu et une chose en entraînant une autre…

House –Et est-ce que j'ai aussi des rapports personnels avec le troisième ?

Wilson –Pas vraiment, c'est même plus tôt l'inverse. Il y a six mois, le Dr Eric Foreman t'a frappé après un différent. Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire pourquoi.

House – Quelle vie !

Wilson – Tu l'as dit!

_Ils continuent de manger leurs pizzas en discutant._

Scène 19 : Le Plainsboro Princeton Hospital 7h30,

_House entre dans son bureau après avoir bien vérifié que c'était son nom d'inscrit sur la porte._

_Il marche plus lentement dans la pièce comme s'il se trouvait dans un sanctuaire. A l'extérieur le soleil se lève paresseusement. House s'approche de son bureau, il regarde tous les gadgets qui recouvrent son espace supposé de travail. Il prend sa balle rouge et sourie. Il se dirige ensuite vers la salle de réunion. Il fait du café. Il se retourne et regarde le tableau blanc vide. Il reste d'abord à distance mais finis par se placer au plus prés de lui, il le touche, prend un feutre, l'ouvre et le sent. Il le repose rapidement comme s'il venait de se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation. Son regard parcours le lieu, il expire un grand coup avec satisfaction. Par la baie vitrée, il voit arriver Cameron, Chase et, un peu plus loin derrière eux Foreman. Ils entrent dans la salle de réunion, s'installent à leur habitude._

House –Alors les enfants, papa ne vous a pas manqué ?

Cameron – Votre absence nous a permis de nous mettre à jour dans nos papiers. J'ai pu également faire ma déclaration d'impôt, Foreman une réservation pour ses vacances et Chase le meilleur score au solitaire jamais obtenu au sein de l'hôpital.

House – Quoi, pas de dossier nouveau ? De gens en proie à une mort atroce dans des circonstances inconnues ?

Chase – R .A.S

House – C'était bien la peine de revenir !

Foreman – Tiens d'ailleurs : où étiez-vous ?

House – Je pourrais vous dire que j'ai passé la journée à faire des choses dont vous ne faites que rêver avec un mannequin brésilien mais d'une, certains seraient jaloux de ma partenaire (_regarde Cameron puis Chase qui ne s'y attendait pas_) et de deux, ce ne serait pas vrai. La seule sensation que j'ai ressentie ces dernières 48h, loin d'être de la jouissance, était une douleur inapaisable et intermittente dans la seule présence féminine de ma vie : ma jambe droite.

Cameron, _inquiète_ – Mais vous vous sentez mieux ?

House –Vous pensez que si ce n'était pas le cas je serais ici en ce moment ?

_Cameron reste muette et gênée_.

House –Bien ! Puisque nous n'avons pas de patients à soigner. Je vous laisse quartier libre !

_Les trois médecins se regardent étonnés_.

House, _un peu énervé de devoir expliquer_ – Vous êtes libre, débrouillez-vous, passez la journée dans un autre service, faites des recherches au labo, écrivez des articles que personne ne lira pour nos revues « Barbandicale », allez découvrir, ou redécouvrir (_clin d'œil à Chase_) le service compta. Ce que vous voulez mais barrez-vous. Et si vous me cherchez je serais à partir de 9h aux consultations pour la journée.

_Les trois médecins se regardent abasourdis. Cameron sort, Foreman s'approche de la poubelle à côté de House, il jette un papier, House se décale comme pour esquiver un coup, rendant encore plus bizarre son attitude, Foreman sort. Chase prend son sac. House le regard avec méfiance un peu gêné._

Chase – Est-ce que je peux vous parlez un instant.

House –Ca dépend, je peux garder mon pantalon ?

Chase, _ne comprend rien_ –Bien sûr !

House – Dans ce cas, parlez !

Chase – Voilà, j'aimerais retourner quelques temps en Australie. On m'a proposé un poste de trois mois à l'hôpital de Melbourne. Ils aimeraient que je leurs explique les techniques américaines.

House – Et bien ici les brancards roulent à droite !

Chase, _sourie_ – Ca ne vous dérange pas que je parte ?

House, _gêné_ –Pourquoi ça me dérangerait. Vous faites ce que vous voulez Chase, vous êtes une grande fille. Vous ne me devez rien et je ne dois pas être un obstacle à votre carrière.

Chase – C'est juste que…J'aimerais être sûre de retrouver ma place à mon retour.

House – Par qui voulez-vous que je vous remplace. Rupert Everett n'est pas médecin que je sache ! Trois mois sans vous c'est pas la mort, (_ironique_) je suis sûre qu'on s'en sortira. Mais pourquoi aller si loin ?

Chase –Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire un break. Il y a ici des tensions que j'ai envie d'évacuer pour pouvoir repartie sur de nouvelles bases et vivres des choses plus saines et pourquoi pas nouvelles.

_House qui était en train de boire son café le recrache sur la moquette. Chase le regarde avec un air « qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?»_

House –C'est chaud ! Je veux dire le café est chaud. Bon vous feriez mieux d'aller travailler, on reparlera de ça plus tard, en présence de témoins. Allez !

_Chase quitte le bureau, surpris et amusé par la réaction de House._

Scène 20 : Bureau du Dr. Wilson

_Celui-ci travaille sur son ordinateur en mangeant une barre de chocolat._

_On frappe à la porte._

Wilson, _fort_ –Entrez !

_Entre Cameron, en blouse avec un léger air de suspicion_.

Wilson –Oui ?

Cameron – House, nous laisse quartier libre aujourd'hui, je me demandais si je pouvais travailler dans votre service pour la journée ?

Wilson, _étonné, posant sa barre de chocolat_ – Et bien, si vous voulez ? (_pause_) Comment ça «quartier libre » ?

Cameron, _s'assoit face à Wilson_ – Pas de patient, plus de paperasse ! En claire plus de client on ferme boutique jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se présente avec des symptômes étranges et inexplicables.

Wilson –Oh, et bien restez dans mon services autant que vous voudrez.

Cameron –Merci. (_Elle se lève_) Vous savez ce que House fait aujourd'hui ?

Wilson, _feignant l'ignorance_ – Non, quoi ?

Cameron –Des consultations !

Wilson –Ah !

Cameron, _de plus en plus suspicieuse_ –Ca ne vous étonnes pas ?

Wilson –House veut peut-être prendre de l'avance dans ses heures pour être tranquille après.

Cameron –Ouais ! (_pause_) sauriez-vous quelque chose, Dr Wilson, sur ce qui s'est passé ces dernières 24h dans la vie de House qui expliquerait ses changements brutaux ?

Wilson, _avec un air innocent qui ne trompe personne_ –Non !

_Cameron quitte le bureau. Wilson se remet à manger sa barre de chocolat, fière de lui._

Scène 21 : La salle d'examen n°2

_Entre House en train de lire le dossier du patient._

House, _sans relever la tête sur le patient_ – Bonjour, je suis le Dr House! Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

_Il relève la tête sur le patient. Celui-ci a une expression entre peur et étonnement. House le regarde avec insistance. Il bouge la tête pour lui faire signe de parler_.

Le patient – Euh.. Et Bien... J'ai mal à la tête et je n'arrête pas de me moucher.

House – De la fièvre?

Le patient – Euh... Oui!

_House ausculte le patient, sort son carnet d'ordonnance._

House, _en écrivant_ – Bien, vous donnerez ceci à votre pharmacien et il vous donnera ce qu'il faut pour soigner ce rhume.

_Le patient reste bouche bée_.

House -Autre chose?

Le patient – Euh, non. C'est juste que la dernière fois que je suis venus vous m'avez gardé une heure pour regarder une telenovelas, alors c'est un peu nouveau pour moi.

House -Pour moi aussi! (_Le patient est intrigué, House s'approche de lui pour lui faire une confidence_) En faite, je suis atteint d'amnésie provisoire, je ne sais pas très bien qui j'étais avant!Alors pour le moment je fais ce que je peux en attendant que ça revienne.

Le patient – Pour être franc, vous étiez du genre sale con avant. Vous détestiez les patients. J'ai vu une patiente sortir en pleures à cause de vous.

House -Wahou! Vivement que je me souvienne! Merci pour l'info! Sur ceux je vous laisse, je vais continuer mes visites (_il se dirige vers la porte_)

Le patient -Docteur?

House, _un peu agacé_ – Ouiii!

Le patient -Si vous ne souvenez de rien, qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous m'avez donné les bons médicaments?

House – Et Bien... Rien! Mais si votre pharmacien est réticent à vous donner vos médicaments, ne les prenez pas et revenez me voir. (_Il sort en souriant_)

Scène 22: Les urgences du P/P Hospital

_Foreman quitte un patient_

Foreman, _le dossier à la main_ -Ne vous inquiétez M. Gray, l'attaque cérébrale que vous avez faites a été prise à temps, avec la rééducation vous devriez pouvoir vous resservir de votre main gauche d'ici deux mois.

M.Gray -Merci Dr.

Foreman -C'est normal! Et surtout prenez bien vos médicaments.

_Il quitte la chambre. Dehors l'attend, bras croisés, le Dr Cuddy_.

Cuddy -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Foreman – Je travaille!

Cuddy – Ne faites pas l'innocent, pourquoi êtes-vous aux Urgences? Pourquoi le Dr. Chase est en pédiatrie et le Dr. Cameron en oncologie?

Foreman, _agacé_ -Voyez ça avec House, il nous a donné quartier libre!

Cuddy, _estomaquée_ – Hou... Mais quand est-il arrivé?

Foreman – Ce matin! Il était là avant nous!

Cuddy – Avant v... Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit?

Foreman – Parce que ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, même pour House.

Cuddy, _remise à sa place_ -Et où est-il maintenant?

Foreman -Il passe la journée en consultations.

Cuddy – En consul... Je rêve! Cette hôpital part en vrille!

_Elle quitte Foreman, quelque peu décontenancée_.

Scène 23: La cafétéria de l'hôpital

_Wilson et House se servent au self, James est devant Greg._

Wilson, _content de lui_ – Alors cette journée? Des choses te sont revenus?

House – Assez bizarre. Je me souviens des médocs, symptômes, maladies en tout genre, mais pour ce qui est des gens... Toujours rien! J'ai un patient qui m'a dit que j'étais du genre « sale con».

Wilson, _rie_ – Vraiment, j'espérai pouvoir te le cacher assez longtemps!

House – Je crois qu'au plus profond de moi je le savez déjà, du coup je lui est prescrit un laxatif pour un rhume.

_Wilson le regarde surpris et embêté_.

House – Je plaisante! Mais c'est pas l'envie qui manquait.

_Ils arrivent à la caisse._

Wilson, _à la caissière, indiquant House_ – C'est lui qui paye!

_Il va s'asseoir à une table tandis que House paye, quelque peu étonné. Il rejoint James_

House – Mais je pense que je m'en sort pas trop mal.

Wilson – La journée n'est pas terminé, ne baisse pas ta garde!

_Entre dans la pièce Lisa Cuddy, elle cherche House du regard._

Wilson, _baisse la tête pour ne pas la voir_ – Oh oh!

House – Quoi?

Wilson – Voilà Cuddy!

House – J'ai plutôt bon goût!

_Elle le voit se dirige vers lui_.

Wilson – Attention Greg, il va falloir la jouer serré!

_Cuddy est arrivé à leur table_.

House – Mais ne serait-ce pas la céleste idole de mon âme!

Cuddy – Heureuse de vous voir aussi, Dr House! J'espère que votre jambe se porte mieux mais pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vos médecins travaillent dans d'autres services pendant que vous faites des consultations?

House -Et bien, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à faire, pas de patient, le baby-foot de la salle de repos est cassé et il fait trop froid pour aller jouer dehors, alors... On a cherché autre chose à faire!

Cuddy, _sourire sarcastique_ – Et où sont les dossiers que j'attendais avant-hier?

House,_ gonfle sa bouche et lève les yeux pour réfléchir_ -Sans doutes, dans mon tiroir des dossiers « pour avant-hier » à côté de l'étagère des dossiers « pour demain », je vous chercherez ça tout à l'heure.

Cuddy, _le regarde suspicieuse_ -Vous êtes bizarre!

House – C'est sans doute à cause de ma nouvelle crème de jour!

Cuddy – Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire?

House – Comme quoi? Ah au faite je me suis fait fracassé le crâne par un vieux Biker et depuis je suis atteint d'amnésie temporaire mais je viens quand même travailler même si je ne me souviens de personne !

_Cuddy le regarde bouche bée, à la table Wilson reste la fourchette en suspend_.

Cuddy, _éclate de rire puis se reprend_ – Bien! Vous m'apporterez les dossiers le plus tôt possible à mon bureau.

_Elle part. Wilson est un peu retourné par ce qui vient de se passer, House lui pique une frite et lui fait de grands yeux style « Facile à berné! »_

Scène 23: Le bureau de House

_House retourne tous les dossiers qui se trouve sur son bureau. Entre Came_ron

Cameron – Vous m'avez bipé?

House, _se redresse sur se chaise_ – Oui! Savez-vous où se trouve les dossiers que je devais rendre à Cuddy?

Cameron – Lesquels?

House, _embarassé_ – Vous savez bien ceux qu'elle attendait avant-hier!

Cameron – Le budget?

House -Oui c'est ça le budget!

Cameron – Pourquoi je serais où se trouve ces dossiers?

House -Et bien, je me souviens que la plupart du temps c'est vous qui vous occupez de ma paperasse. (_se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de sa phrase_) Ce que je veux dire c'est que, comme vous passez beaucoup de temps de ce bureau vous étiez peut-être tombé dessus par hasard.

Cameron – Non, je n'ai rien vous, mais je serais vous je vérifierez sur mon ordinateur.

House, _se jetant sur son ordinateur_ -Évidemment!

_Cameron s'en va._

House – Cameron! (_elle se retourne_) Merci!

Cameron – Vous êtes bizarre, House!

_Elle part. House reste perplexe et se met à chercher sur son ordinateur_.

Scène 24: La morgue de l'hôpital

_Entre Wilson suivi de Chase et Foreman_

Foreman – Pourquoi nous donner rendez-vous à la Morgue?

Chase – Personnellement j'aurais préféré la Cafét'.

Wilson – Il nous fallait un endroit où House n'était pas susceptible de venir.

Chase – Dans ce cas on aurait pu aller dans une chambre de patient!

_Foreman sourie, entre Cameron._

Cameron – Désolé pour le retard!

Wilson – Bien! Maintenant que vous êtes tous là... Voila... Vous avez du remarquer que House était bizarre aujourd'hui?

_Les trois médecins se regardent_.

Wilson – Et bien la raison en est qu'il est atteint d'amnésie temporaire.

Chase -Quoi?

Wilson – Avant-hier, il s'est battu dans un bar et on lui a fracassé un tabouret sur la tête. Il a passé la journée d'hier à l'hôpital Blueway, à se demander qui il était. Je l'ai ramené chez lui hier soir. Il a vite retrouvé ses marques, son piano, sa vicodine, mais rien sur vous. Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait venir travailler aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'en profiter, je lui ai un peu menti à votre sujet...

Foreman – Comment ça?

Wilson – Et bien comme il ne se souvenait pas de vous, j'ai... je lui ai dit que Chase était gay.

Chase, _vexé_ – Merci!

_Les deux autres rigolent_.

Wilson – Qu'il avait couché avec Allison après une soirée bien arrosée!

Allison, _outrée_ – Pourquoi!

Wilson -Et bien... J'ai du improviser et ça me paraissait assez amusant.

Foreman – Et puis ne nous dit pas que tu n'en a jamais rêvé.

_Cameron va pour dire quelque chose et finalement reste silencieuse._

Foreman – Et moi?

Wilson – Je lui ai dit que vous l'aviez frappé mais je ne savais pas pourquoi!

Chase – Et pourquoi vous nous dites tout ça?

Wilson, _avec un air machiavélique_ – Je me suis dit que vous aussi vous aimeriez peut-être profiter de son état...

_Les trois médecins se regardent avec complicité, amusés_.

Wilson, _avant de partir_ – Une dernière chose, je lui ai dit qu'il sortait en secret avec Cuddy!

Cameron – Il devait aller la voir tout à l'heure!

Foreman – S'il tente quoique se soit, il risque de vite comprendre la supercherie!

Wilson,_ encore plus diabolique_ – Cuddy est partie pour deux jours en séminaire surprise!

_Chase, Foreman et Cameron ne comprenant pas._

Wilson -Disons que le Dr Coverby qui devait représenté l'hôpital au congrés de Seattle est tombé malade et seul Cuddy pouvait le remplacer!

Chase, _un faux air de suspicion_ -Vous n'avez quand même pas tuer le Dr Coverby pour mettre au point votre plan?

Wilson, _prenant un air de méchant de Comics_ – Mouahaha! Rien ne pourra barrer ma route, ma vengeance sera terrible! (_devenant subitement plus sérieux_) Le Dr Coverby me devait un service et n'avait aucune envie d'aller à Seattle... Sur ceux, je vous laisse! Tenez moi au courant de vos projets...

_Il s'en va._

Foreman – C'est une occasion formidable qu'on a là!

Chase – Oui mais on a tellement de possibilité, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire?

Cameron, _qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent_ – J'ai une petite idée.


	3. Chapter 3

Suite et fin de l'histoire, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'en ai corrigé un maximum mais parfois certaines m'échappent, bonne lecture

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Scène 25: Le bureau de House

_House est plongé dans des dossiers, sur son bureau des livres ouverts, des feuilles, réflexion intense._

_Une femme frappe sur la porte vitrée et entre. House la regarde, la jauge, il cherche à savoir s'il la connait. Elle a une quarantaine d'année, très coquette, blonde, habillée très classe avec un leger air conicé_.

House – Bonjour!

La femme, _exaspérée d'être ici_– Salut! Une heure de bouchon j'espère que ce que tu as à me dire est important!

_House ne comprend pas._

La femme, _soupire_ – Hooo! Greg tu es impossible, tu m'a appelé la semaine dernière pour qu'on se voit, je t'ai dit que j'étais disponible aujourd'hui ce qui te convenais très bien. Je suis là! Et tu m'a oublié!

House, _sourie_ – Tu ne crois pas si bien dire! (_plus sérieux_) Ecoute j'ai beaucoup de travail pour le moment, le mieux se serait qu'on se voit plus tard!

La femme – Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu voulais me voir?

House, _gonfle sa bouche_ -Mpff, je préfère qu'on en parle au calme dans un autre endroit.

La femme, _un peu inquiète_ -Tu n'es pas malade, rassure-moi?

House, _rie_ -Non, ne t'inquiète pas!

La femme – Si tu as des problèmes d'argents, je veut bien réduire ma pension alimentaire mais je ne te prêterais pas un cent. Il faut penser aux études de Maxim, je veux la meilleure Université pour lui et tu devrais en vouloir autant!

House,_ terriblement surpris mais réussis à contenir ses émotions_ – Et comment va-t-il au faite?

La femme -Tu connais Max, toujours dans ses maquettes d'avions, quand il ne joue pas du tuba. Ses professeurs sont très contents de lui, il est le meilleur dans toute les matières, sauf évidemment en sport. Pour ce qui est des crétins de sa classe c'est un peu moins évident. En même temps avec deux ans d'avance c'est normal qu'il ait du mal à s'intégrer. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui.

_House reste muet_.

La femme – Bon et bien je vais te laisser travailler, la prochaine fois, marque-moi en gros dans ton agenda, tête en l'air.Ciao! (_elle sort_)

_House s'enfonce au fond de son siège, scotché par ces nouvelles._

_Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur une petite lumière est allumée sur la web-cam._

Scène 26: La salle de repos des médecins.

_Cameron et Chase sont assis à la table, derrière eux Wilson et Foreman, tous regardent l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de Cameron où l'on voit House dans son bureau_.

Wilson – Bien joué les enfants! Bon je retourne à mon bureau il risque d'avoir besoin d'explication.

_Il quitte la salle_.

_Chase et Cameron semblent satisfait de leur vengeance, Foreman est inquiet._

Foreman -On est peut-être allé trop loin!

Cameron, _soupire_ - Foreman, tu ne peux pas juste apprecier cette petite vengeance!

Foreman - On vient quand même de lui faire croire qu'il avait un fils!

Chase - Soyons précis, "un fils loser"!

Foreman - C'est machiavélique!

Cameron - Non, c'est thérapeutique! Tu l'as dit toi même, un choc émotionnel pourrait réveiller ses souvenirs. (_prenant un air d'ingénue_) Toute cette mise en scène avait pour seule but de stimuler sa mémoire, ce qui, hélas, n'a pas fonctionné.

Foreman, _soupire en se retenant de parler_ - Et s'il ne retrouve pas la mémoire?

_Une lueur furtive d'inquiètude passe dans le regard de Chase et Cameron_.

Chase, _se rassurant_ - Tu as vu les scanners, l' hématome se résorbe rapidement, d'ici un ou deux jour il se souviendra de tout et s'est nous qui serons ses victimes. Tu es neurologue ou pas?

Cameron, _rassurante_ - Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. Nous allons le laisser tranquille et tout rentrera dans l'ordre d'ici peu.

Foreman -Je l'espère.

_Il sort un soda du frigo et s'installe à la table en face des deux autres médecins_.

Chase, _à Cameron_ -Au faite, où as-tu trouvé notre "Mme House"?

Cameron - C'est ma voisine, elle est comédienne. Comme elle me devait un service elle a accepté de se prêter au jeu, je pense qu'elle s'est bien amusée...

Scène 27: Bureau de Wilson

_Wilson entre rapidement dans son bureau, il se colle derrière la porte, regarde autour de lui, puis doucement se dirige vers la porte vitrée pour regarder son balcon. House est en train de passer le « muret » qui sépare leur deux petits espaces extérieurs. Voyant cela, Wilson fonce s'asseoir à son bureau avec espièglerie, il renverse un pot de crayon. Assis sur son fauteuil, il se penche pour ramasser quand House frappe à la porte et entre.Wilson se redresse_.

House -Tu aurais pu me dire que j'avais une femme!

Wilson, _tatillon _-Ex-femme!

House, _susceptible_ -Oui enfin, une femme quand même, que j'ai, semble-t-il, épousé avant d'en divorcer, l'inverse étant légalement impossible.

_Wilson penche légérement la tête pour marquer son sentiment de logique face aux propos de House._

_Pause_

Wilson -Je ne pensais pas que tu l'as verrais si tôt. Je pensais que tu aurais le temps de t'en souvenir, désolé!

House -Je ne me souviens de strictement rien à son sujet!(_il s'asseoit_)

Wilson -Tant mieux! Enfin je veux dire c'est pas grave. Elle s'appelle Frances, mais tout le monde l'appelle Frankie, elle travaille dans les affaires, je sais pas trop... Tu ne m'as jamais raconté grand chose sur elle. C'était avant qu'on se connaisse. En gros, vous avez fait les 400coups un été, vous vous êtes mariés à Vegas. Elle s'est débrouillée pour avoir un gamin de toi, puis vous vous êtes séparés. Elle voulait élever le petit toute seule, sans ton aide mais pour je ne sais quelle raison tu lui a proposé une pension, tu avais du te prendre un tabouret sur la tête ce jour là...

House -C'est marrant, ça ne me dit rien. C'est comme si j'avais l'impression que tu te payais ma tête et en même temps je me souviens que tu es incapable de faire des sales coups...(_Wilson en face est très gêné, il essaye de cacher son embarras avec un léger sourire_)Mouais, on peut dire que j'ai une sacrée vie. Bon, je te laisse.(_il se lève_). Il y a des choses qui me reviennent par bribes, certaines plus claires que d'autres. Par exemple, je crois me souvenir qu'un jour tu t'es réveillé après une beuverie dans la chambre d'une stripteaseuse qui s'appellait en faite Mario, c'est vrai ça?

Wilson, _géné_ -Pas du tout!

House, _partant_ -Je me disais bien!

_Il ferme la porte derrière lui avec un léger sourire..._

Scène 28:Le bureau de House

_La nuit est tombée. Dans la pièce, il y a peu de lumière,une ambiance très douce. House est à son bureau, sur son ordinateur, les lunettes au bout du nez, sérieux._

_Le couloir est désert, lorsque apparaît Chase, il a son manteau et sa besace. Il frappe à la porte, House lui fait signe de rentrer_.

Chase,_ debout, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon_– Vous m'avez demandé?

House, _enlève ses lunettes, se lève et vient s'appuyer sur le rebord du bureau_ - Effectivement Dr. Chase j'ai à vous parler.

Chase, _un peu géné_ -Bien!

House – _J'ai repensé à votre demande de partir quelques mois_.

Chase, _avançant légèrement la tête comme pour aider House à développer sa pensée_ -Ouuui!

House – Et je vais être obligé de refuser!

Chase,_ étonné_ -Pourquoi!

House, _fait quelques pas dans la pièce, il semble géné par ce qu'il a à dire, dans ce qui va suivre, il est à fleur de peau, fait ressortir la sensibilité que l'on a entre-apperçu avec Stacy_ – Robert, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. Ce que j'ai à dire est assez génant mais il le faut (_Chase ne comprend rien, il fronce les sourcils_). Voilà, il y a quelques jours j'ai eu un « accident », je suis encore maintenant atteint d'amnésie partielle.

Chase, _hypocrite_ -Mais vous allez bien?

House, _avec une sourire « vous êtes trop mignon quand vous êtes inquiet »_ -Oui, c'est juste que j'ai oublié pas mal de choses. Wilson m'a rappelé le principal mais... J'ai du mal à recoller tous les morceaux et Wilson ne sait pas tout... Il m'a dit pour vous et le type de la compta.

Chase, _essayant de jouer la comédie_ -Ah!

House – Depuis notre entrevue de ce matin, je n'ai pas cessé d'y repenser. Je sais peu de chose mais s'il y a quelque chose dont je suis sûre... (_il rie en levant les yeux au ciel, il est tout prêt de Chase_) Que c'est dure, j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse (_Chase se sent de plus en plus mal_). Robert, je vous aime. (_il approche au plus près son visage de celui de Chase_)

Chase, _se recule rapidement et se plaque contre la porte en verre du bureau, en criant_ -Arretez!On vous a menti, tous ça est faux, je ne suis pas gay, vous n'êtes pas marié et vous êtes le type le plus hétéro que je connaisse.

_House dans un premier temps joue la surprise puis peu à peu se dessine sur son visage un sourire triomphant. Chase se rend compte du coup monté._

Chase -Vous savez depuis quand!

House _se rasseyant sur son siège, les pieds sur le bureau_ – Depuis que Wilson m'a dit que je m'étais marié à Vegas... Je me souviens très bien de mon seul et unique séjour à Vegas et je peux vous dire qu'il aurait été difficile pour moi de me marier vu le nombre de filles qui m'accompagnaient et les lois draconiennes contre la polygamie...

_Chase secoue la tête, tel est pris qui croyait prendre._

House -Et vous, vous savez depuis quand?

Chase -Depuis environ 15h30, Wilson nous a proposé une vengeance!

House -Qui a eut l'idée de l'ex-femme et du gamin looser?

Chase -Cameron!

House, _un peu étonné_ -Bien, vous allez maintenant rentrer chez vous, pas un mot aux autres. Demain vous continuerez à jouer le jeu en attendant ma vengeance.

Chase -Et si je refuse?

House -Vous serez viré et je promet de vous faire une réputation de vieille folle, incapable de retenir ses pulsions qui harcèle ses victimes.

Chase, _se lève_ -A demain!

_Il sort, House le regarde partir avec un regard malicieux_.

Scène 29: Succession de scène sur la chanson _I remember_ de Damien Rice

_Wilson quitte l'hôpital._

_Cameron, Foreman quittent également l'hôpital, ils discutent, rient._

_Chase regardent partir ses collègues par les vitres du hall d'entrée. Lorsqu'ils sont assez loin il sort à son tour.Il monte dans sa voiture et quitte le parking._

_Wilson est chez lui, allume la lumière de la cuisine et se prépare à manger._

_Cameron, chez elle, relie des dossiers sur son canapé devant la télé, en caressant un chat endormi sur ses genoux._

_Foreman est dans une salle de boxe, il se défoule sur un sac._

_House est sur sa moto, le sourire aux lèvres, il prend de la vitesse. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées quand une lumière face à lui l'ébloui et le submerge._

_Une pièce dans l'obscurité, la seule lumière est celle du réveil qui indique 3:00 du matin.La lampe de la table de chevet s'allume. C'est Wilson, les yeux endormis il décroche le téléphone. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écoute l'interlocuteur au bout du fil son visage se décompose. Le combiné toujours à l'oreille, il 'asseoit sur le rebord de son lit. Il raccroche et passe ses mains sur son visage_.

_Une autre chambre, cette fois c'est Cameron qui est réveillée. Elle répond également au téléphone, en écoutant, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Elle raccroche et s'écroule sur le sol de la chambre, elle hurle de douleur_.

_Foreman, rentre chez lui. Il court pour répondre au téléphone. La nouvelle fait tomber le sac de sport qu'il avait à l'épaule. Il raccroche et s'asseoit dans le fauteuil le plus proche, il frotte son crâne avec une de ses mains_.

_Chase entre en caleçon dans son salon, allume la lumière et répond au téléphone. Il semble s'énerver contre la personne au téléphone. Il raccroche et fait les cent pas, avec un air suspicieux et inquiet._

Scène30:La morgue du P/P hospital

_Dans le couloir entre un médecin accompagné de Wilson, Cameron les yeux rouges, Foreman et Chase. Ils sont tous habillés avec des vêtements de « repos », têtes mal réveillées et très attristées_.

Wilson -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_Ils entrent dans ce que nous appellerons la salle des frigos_

Le Dr.- Il a été amené vers 1h du matin. La police m'a dit qu'il roulait au delà des limites de vitesse autorisées, il a été percuté par un 4x4, le chauffeur était saoul, il n'a pas été blessé. Le Dr House, par contre, a succombé à ses blessures lors du transport à l'hôpital.

Cameron -Vous êtes sur que c'est lui?

_Le docteur sort d'un sac, les effets personnels de House: sa chemise froissée tachée de sang, ses baskets, son porte-feuille, son flacon de vicodine. Il sort également sa canne, à sa vue les jambes de Cameron lachent, elle est rattrapée par Foreman, elle sanglote._

Wilson, _les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante_ -On peut voir le corps?

Le Dr- Je vais aller le chercher mais je dois vous prévenir que ce n'est pas beau à voir! (_il se dirige vers une partie à l'écart de la pièce_).

Cameron, _tremblante_ -Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait!Oh mon dieu, il est mort!

Wilson – Quel con! Je suis désolé de vous avoir mélé à ça!

Foreman, _énervé_ -Vous pouvez! Ce que vous lui avez fait est... (_se retenant d'être violent_) House était souvent un sale con mais il ne méritait pas de mourir sans connaître la vérité!

Wilson, _s'écroule sur une chaise_ -Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Oh Greg pardonne-moi!

Cameron -Je...je ... Je voulais pas ça! Juste une petite blague dont on aurait pu rire des années après... Et maintenant, il n'y a plus rien!

Foreman, _consolant Cameron_ -Alisson, nous ne l'avons pas tué, il a eu un accident. Tu n'es pas responsable, d'accord?

_Elle hôche la tête._

_Chase reste à l'écart, silencieux._

Chase -Il savait!

_Les autres se tournent tous vers lui._

Wilson – Quoi?

Chase – Il savait! Depuis votre histoire sur Vegas. Il avait décidé de se venger demain!

Foreman, _sourie_ – Ils nous aurait sans doute trouver un truc bien tordu!

Wilson -Trafiquer les résultats d'un patient pour qu'on lui annonce sa mort alors qu'il était en pleine santé.

Cameron – Faire semblant de tuer un patient pour nous faire une peur bleue.

Chase – Déclarer sa flamme à quelqu'un d'improbable.

_Le bruit du chariot apportant le corps résonne dans la pièce. Cameron avale difficilement sa salive._

_Le corps est maintenant à côté d'eux_.

Le dr -Je vous laisse un instant vous recueillir.

_Tous les quatre autour du chariot recouvert d'un drap._

_Wilson, respire un grand coup et tout doucement dirige sa main vers le drap. Il cligne des yeux puis délicatement soulève le drap de façon à être le seul à voir.Il ouvre grand les yeux et explose de rire. Les autres le regardent avec surprise et dégout. Il fait retomber le drap pour que tout le monde puisse voir. C'est un mannequin d'anatomie avec sur le visage des fausses lunettes à moustaches (style Groucho Marx)_

_Un bruit de frappement de mains se fait entendre derrière eux.Sort d'un coin sombre House qui les applaudit_

House -Vous auriez vu vos têtes (_il explose de rire, puis imitant Wilson_) Pardonne-moi Gregounet, c'est ma faute. Je te pardonne mon petit James, mais il ne faut pas essayer de jouer dans la cours des grands quand on a pas ce qu'il faut dans le pantalon (_en messe basse à Cameron_)D'où les trois divorces...Ah lala! Merci beaucoup les enfants pour ce petit divertissement c'est bien mieux que la téléréalité.Quoique... On pourrait en faire une émission, faire croire à des gens qu'un proche est mort parce que c'est vraiment... JOUISSIF!Le côté il va nous manquer, Foreman j'ai beaucoup aimé « il aurait trouvé un sale coup » et vous tombez dans le panneau. Depuis le temps qu'on se connait les gens vous auriez tout de même pu vous en douter. Rien que pour ça vous mériteriez d'être viré.Bon c'est pas tous mais il se fait tard! On se voit demain!Salut les nazes!

_Il sort de la morgue, laissant les quatres médecins dans le désarroi le plus total._

Scène 31: Le lendemain, bureau de House,

_il remplit un sac de dossiers et de gadgets.Le dr Wilder est à la porte._

Sofia, _dans une très jolie robe élégante à la Cuddy_ -Bonjour?

House – Bonjour! Je peux vous aider?

_Sofia le regarde avec un air « ça suffit la comédie »_

House, _lui sourie_ -Comment allez vous Sofia?

Sofia -Bien et vous? Votre mémoire est revenu entièrement?

House -Oui! Entièrement, hélas...Mais je vous en prie ne restez pas à la porte, même si j'adore vote façon « so sexy » de vous appuyer dessus.

_Sofia entre._

House -Que venez vous donc faire par ici?

Sofia -Et bien, je voulais avoir des nouvelles. Savoir qui vous étiez vraiment.

House, _comme en confidence_ -Vous feriez mieux de ne pas savoir, comme ça vous seriez « la personne qui pensait que Gregory House était un homme bien »

Sofia, _reprenant la posture de House_ -Je prend le risque!

House -Alors, je vais vous dire: je suis un « Bastard », je deteste les gens, je vois un minimum de patients tous ce qui m'intéresse c'est leurs pathologies compliquées, inattendues, surprenantes. J'étudie mes congénères comme des specimens, je les teste, les manipule sans jamais trop m'attacher à eux, à quelques exceptions près.Sofia, je suis l'être le plus abjecte qu'il soit: pas de compassion, pas de sentiment. Je suis un sale égoïste solitaire misanthrope.

Sofia, _soupire_ -Vous avez finis de vous lamenter ou c'était juste l'introduction?

_House rie._

Sofia – Vous ête peut être un sale con mais à la différence de ces millions de personnes qui l'ignore vous, vous en avez conscience et ça c'est peut-être un pas boiteux pour vous mais c'est un grand pas pour l'humanité!

House, _rie encore_ – Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller sur la lune!

Sofia, _sourie elle aussi_ -Vous alliez partir?

House -Oui, j'ai pris quelques jours de repos, pour me remettre de mes émotions!

Sofia -Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser finir votre paquetage!(_Elle se lève pour partir_) Et maintenant que vous êtes guéri, cela veut dire que vous n'êtes plus mon patient. Alors si un de ces jours,vous voulez boire un verre avec une collègue, appelez-moi! On cherchera un bar avec des tabourets en mousse!

_House aquiesce._

Sofia -Ah, une dernière chose: Qui est Daniel Stevenson?

House, _sourie_ – Daniel Stevenson est une légende chez les neurologues. Son histoire remonte à quelques années. C'était un professeur de littérature anglaise en Australie, il était marié et avait deux jeunes enfants. Il est partie en Angleterre donner des conférences à Oxford et il n'est jamais rentré, il a disparu pendant 25ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il reprenne contact avec sa femme qui avait refait sa vie. Il expliqua par la suite ce qui lui était arrivé: à Oxford il avait finis ses conférences avec quelques jours d'avances, il voulait rentrer plus tôt et avait prévenu ses collègues, mais arrivé à la gare il a décidé de passer quelques jours à Edimbourg, ville qu'il voulait visiter depuis longtemps, pourquoi, on ne sait pas trop, les australiens ont une logique qui dépasse l'entendement, bref...Arrivé là-bas, il a été agressé et a reçu un coup sur la tête. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital il était amnésique et parlait avec un accent typiquement anglais. Les infirmières le baptisèrent William. Lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'il ne retrouvait pas la mémoire au bout de deux mois et que personne n'avait déclaré sa disparition (dans la région) les autorités décidèrent de l'aider, elles lui donnèrent une nouvelle identité, un peu d'argent et lui trouvèrent un emploi dans une librairie. Une des infirmière qui c'était prise d'affection pour lui, l'aida à trouver un appartement, etc...Finalement ils se marièrent, achetèrent une librairie et eurent deux enfants. Lorsque l'aînée entama ses études à Oxford, ses parent vinrent lui rendent visite, là Daniel rencontra un ancien élève devenu professeur qui avait assisté à une de ses conférences et tout lui revint, 25ans après.Aujourd'hui, il vit toujours en Ecosse avec sa deuxième femme mais il va régulièrement voir sa famille en Australie.Le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est qu'il a donné les mêmes noms à ses enfants écossais et australiens...(_il sourie_)

Sofia, _sourie également_ -Bonne chance Dr House! Si un jour, l'envi vous prend, moi aussi j'adore les livres...

_Elle sort, House la regarde quitter son bureau_.

Scène32:Le parking du P/P Hospital

_House le sac à dos à l'épaule se dirige vers sa moto. Un taxi dépose Cuddy avec un sac.__Elle s'approche de House._

House, _lunettes de soleil sur le nez_ -Dr Cuddy, vous rentrez déjà de votre séminaire?

Cuddy – Tous les médecins sont tombés malade à cause de crevettes avariées, je n'aime pas les crevettes, alors me voici! (_elle va pour partir_)

House -Ca veut dire que vous n'êtes pas censé être là!

Cuddy, _revenant vers lui_- On peut dire ça!

House – Donc personne ne vous attend!

Cuddy, _ne voyant pas où il veut en venir_ -Exact!

House – Ca vous dirait une virée, loin d'ici?

Cuddy, _souriant et surprise_ -Behf! Pourquoi pas?

House -Allez déposer votre sac à l'accueil, je vous attend!

_Cuddy s'éloigne.Elle revient, met le casque que lui tend House et monte derrière lui.Il fait vrombir le moteur_.

Cuddy, _suspicieuse_ -House avez-vous quelque chose de très grave à vous faire pardonner?

House, _avec un air innocent_ -Moi! J'ai été sage comme une image!

Cuddy ,_ marque une pause_ – Où allons nous?

House -Vous connaissez Vegas?

_Sans attendre la réponse, il démarre, les mains de Cuddy autours de la taille, chacun avec un sourire fougueux_.


End file.
